


Chasing Our Comets

by JennLeann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLeann/pseuds/JennLeann
Summary: Decca Stey has been told she's forbidden to have a lot of things by doctors, her parents and her bank account while in college. The only thing she's forbidden from and desperately wanted was to be in an important someone's life, but he forbid her from it. After that day, she left for university across the country to get a fresh start. Three years later, she's living with her best friend, dating her brother, and has done great in her classes so far. But all of that can change when her best friend offers to help show around a group of transfers and let one of them live in their spare room.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Chasing Our Comets

**Author's Note:**

> Chasing Our Comets world info
> 
> Country- Arcturus
> 
> North Province where atlas academy is - Callisto
> 
> South province where Decca, Tamika, and Alex, are from - Heliodora
> 
> West province- Azar
> 
> East province- Mesi
> 
> Central Province- Wekesa
> 
> Capital of Central province- Isla
> 
> Town where Atlas Academy- Styx 
> 
> Town where Decca grew up- Betelgeuse
> 
> Town Tamika and Alex are from - Langa
> 
> North Province - Callisto - Names of cities are moon-based
> 
> South Province - Heliodora - Names of cities are Sun based
> 
> West Province -Azar - Names of cities are Fire based
> 
> East Province -Mesi - Names of cities are Water-based
> 
> Central Province -Wekesa - Names of cities are Earth-based

Chasing Our Comet  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 - The Stand Alone Comet Ready to Crash

Decca   
When you’re told that some possession or part of you is forbidden, what does it become? To people who put their sanity and well being before all else, those things forbidden to them become a memory of something they had but ultimately had to lose. To those who can’t help but need the things they can’t get, these things become their sole obsession. Something they need, want, don’t believe they can live without. Their purpose in life is now to have these things. However, some don’t fall into either side, but somewhere in the gray. They want the things they can’t have. They’re drawn to them in fact, but instead of not having them for their health or sanity, they lose these things because they believe they do not deserve them. Some believe they do not deserve the pain their past possessions have brought them, and others believe that they themselves aren’t worthy to possess them. There are a lot of things I’m forbidden to have. My heart forbids me to have access to heat for it could stop. College funds forbid me to have a properly working computer and a good working phone at the same time, and who used to be the most important person in my life, forbid me to be a part of his. Despite being banned from all these things, I still want all of them. The only difference is that I know that I will never obtain the most important one.

I turn on the water as hot as it can go, lock the door, turn off the second light leaving the bathroom dimly lit, and slip into the hot bath. Am I supposed to be taking as hot of a bath as I am? Nope. Will my roommate kill me if she wakes up and sees steam coming from under the door? Absolutely. Will this most likely lead to me passing out on the bathroom floor after the bath is done? Yes. But as always, I couldn’t care less. I say all that now, but then I hear the doorknob try to turn.

“Tell me you aren’t doing what I know you are.” I hear Tamika sigh out.

“And miss your disapproving lecture? Absolutely not.”

“You’re going to die one day from doing that you know. It’s extremely unsafe and the Doctor has told you several times that a lukewarm bath is as hot as you can go. Yet you still have to take the hottest bath you can despite the danger!” The last part turns into a yell and I feel guilt wash over me.

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry. I know I worry you, how about...a week with only slightly warm baths?”   
“That’s about the best you can do isn’t it?” She sighs out annoyed. 

“.....maybe.”

“Then that’s all I can ask of you I guess. Now hurry up, we have to go get our schedules and I need to meet my group of transfers before the school gets overrun with first years and their annoying parents.”

As she walks off I hear the coffee maker running and quickly yell for her to make one for me as well. I can’t believe I forgot about orientations today and swiftly drain the tub and dry off. Thankfully I decided to put my hair in a bun to keep it from getting wet or we wouldn’t leave here for hours. Our apartment isn’t far from campus but it’s far enough for us to keep up a schedule of the times we leave. Tamika and I are in our third year and offered to show around a small group of transfers for orientation. Correction. Tamika offered for us to show around a group of transfers. Apparently they are from Heliodora, a province in the south part of Arcturus. It’s where Tamika and I grew up, although in different towns. I lived in a small town with the name of Betelgeuse while Tamika and her family lived in Langa. Langa was a town that was quite a bit bigger than mine, but still had the same problems that the southern part of the country had. Yes, there were many good people who loved to help, but there were also people who weren’t that great and couldn’t tolerate change. So, Tamika and I moved to Callisto. Her family lived in Betelgeuse till Tamika and I were in second grade, but we stayed in touch through our parents' phones and eventually our own. 

“Hurry up Decca! I’m not gonna be late because of you moron!” Tamika yells passive-aggressively 

I will only ever tolerate her talking to me like that, I think as I shake my head and giggle as she knocks on my bedroom door.

“You take the longest time out of everyone I’ve ever known to get ready.” I can hear the annoyance in her voice and decide to admit defeat, grab my bag, and head out of my bedroom, grabbing my coffee on our way out the door. 

“You know, you’re gonna need to be nicer or you’ll scare the transfer girl every morning.” The transfers we’re showing around, two guys and a girl, are third years as well and can live off-campus, so Tamika has taken it upon herself to let the girl stay with us. “I know we have a spare room, but did you really need to offer it to the transfer? You know what people from Helliodora are like.” 

Tamika laughed at the nickname we give Heliodora. The place really is hell. “Who knows? Maybe she’s like us and is wanting to get away. Maybe she isn’t that bad.” 

I doubt she’ll be good, but I keep that to myself and give her an assuring look. You see, I’m not that great with new people. At all. Ever. It takes me a long time to even let new friends or, acquaintances really, even know where I live. I won’t get the chance this time because before I even meet her, she’ll be living in our spare room. A hand grabbing mine shakes me from my thoughts. I look and see my boyfriend, Tamika’s brother Alex, laughing at the fact he scared me. 

“You can say Hi without scaring the hell out of me.” The words come out annoyed but there’s no venom behind them. It’s become a tradition of his to scare me on a daily basis. 

“Say hello? Without scaring you?!” he yells while dramatically draping his arm across his head “But our tradition would be broken and how else would Tamika get her daily laugh?!” 

“I laugh plenty I’ll have you know!” She yells back. 

“I’m not getting in the middle of your sibling rivalry again!” If I don’t stop their arguing now, It’ll go on for hours. They love each other, yes, but damn they both have this uncontrollable urge to argue at least once every time they see each other.

Tamika rolls her eyes “You know someday you’ll join one.”

I feel myself smirk “And one day you’ll take down your Minecraft posters from your room!” 

She gasps dramatically. I swear these siblings are the most dramatic people I’ve ever met. “Never!” She yells back. We come to the administration building where Tamika signed up to meet the transfers. “Ugh, alright y’all go be cringy and coupley while I go meet the transfers. You little miss,” She says and looks down at me, “ Need to go get our schedules. You,” She points to Alex, “Can’t be an asshole and distract her with food. You know she can’t resist food.”

“I can too,” I grumbled defensively. 

“I’m sure you can.” She laughs and starts to walk off. Alex takes my hand once again and leads me towards the food court. He tells me to go sit in our spot, a small, grassy, shaded area against a corner outside the Cafe, while he orders. After being together for 2 years, I know he knows my order by heart. As anyone can guess, I’m not good with change and end up getting the same order every time. 

“So how do you feel about the transfers?” Alex all but yells as he sets down our food. Nauseating sushi for him, and amazing chicken fried rice for me. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” I mumble reaching out to grab the fried rice, but he suddenly grabs my rice and holds it away from me. “What?” 

“You forget, dearest lover, I knowest your inner thoughts as if they were my own.” He speaks in his voice he uses when he decides it’s time for a dramatic, talking kinda like Shakespeare moment. Which happens quite often. 

I giggle “Okay, so I may be the tiniest” He gives me a knowing look “OKay the biggest bit nervous about a total stranger, just waltzing into our apartment and living there.”

“Hmm, I think this will be good for you, miss anti-social” He laughs at my glare. “I know why you aren’t good with people, and I’m not saying you don’t have a perfectly good reason to feel that way after that. But.” He pauses as if trying to find the right words to say. “This could help you get more comfortable with who you are. Not change who you are, just become more comfortable.”

I lean my head on his shoulder, after finally getting my rice back, and let his words sink in. He’s right. This could be a good thing for me. I could make it a good chance for me to learn that I can be comfortable with myself when there’s someone new around. Who knows, maybe Tamika, Alex, or even I have met them before. They are from Heliodora. Maybe we could expand our friend group. Maybe.


End file.
